Systems and methods for providing directions using landmarks are described. Typical navigation systems provide directions for traveling a route in terms of street names. For example, MapQuest.com generates step-by-step directions for traveling from a given initial location to a given final location. Street names are sometimes difficult to notice, especially if a user is traveling in an automobile. Furthermore, if the user is focused on following step-by-step street name directions, it may be difficult for the user to notice landmarks while en route.